


Poembook

by AnnieAmazing



Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-24 18:56:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21104372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnieAmazing/pseuds/AnnieAmazing
Summary: Collection of original poems.





	1. This is how it ends.

These wings of glass you gave me;  
I spread them, and I flew. They flapped,  
fluttered and then I soared.  
High and higher, until I danced across the sky.

But in the frigid cold,  
up there above the clouds,  
they froze, they turned to ice.

These wings of ice I’m left with;  
they couldn’t carry me. They cracked,  
shattered and then I fell.  
Fast and faster, until I crashed into the ground.

And in the searing heat,  
down here inside the earth,  
I burned, I turned to ash.

We’re flying, falling, dancing;  
a never-ending cycle,  
vicious, spinning, spiralling;  
Down and down and ever downward.

_ Through the layers of my failure and your regrets. _


	2. to the love of my life.

_Dear_  
The smile you wear  
When you look at me  
The one I see  
When you don't think  
I'm looking -  
It's the most beautiful thing in the world.

_Dear_  
The words you speak  
When I lie in your arms  
The ones I hear  
When you don't think  
I'm listening -  
They're the most wonderful things in the world.

_I love you._  
Now.  
Tomorrow.  
And forever.


	3. You Are

Warm and loving.  
Tender, gentle.  
_Soft._

Strong and determined.  
Fierce, protective.  
_Hot._

My protector.  
My saviour.  
My lover.  
My future.

All those and more,  
All the words that won't come to me  
And all the ones that do  
Is what you are to me.  
_Am I all that for you?_


End file.
